Octogan
"The power to see beyond reality, change it to my will... sits in my hand." -The King (src) The Octogan are the most powerful timebending relics in the universe. Not many know where they came from, but since the Octogan are "eyes", it was believed they originated from a creature. Those who know of this creature are afraid to speak his name. He who controls the Octogan can view the inner-most secrets of the timeline and universe. It is owned by the World Government, also known as their Eye of Order. History The Octogan were created by two powerful beings called Caliborn and Calliope, and they embodied the various universes imagined by those two. Caliborn longed for more power, so he fought with his sister over her Octogan, resulting in both being destroyed. When Arceus created the universe after the First Dimension, the Octogan regained a physical form and revived the Imaginary Friends, Bill Cipher and Polokus. One of the Octogan was discovered by a man named Acnologia, who was known as the first Logia. He hid the powerful gem in the Netherverse, and the Mobians harnessed its power for their prophets. The Mobians feared the Octogan because of what they saw, so they banished it to the Posiverse. At the same time, Acnologia's Negative found the other Octogan in the Negaverse, but fearing its power, he hid it in a deep chamber beneath the Tree of Ending, sealed by countless chi-blocks. Around 4,000 years ago, a man found the Octogan and eventually adapted to its power. With it, he would found the Illuminati and allow the 2nd Age Earth KND to harness its power for their decommissioning devices, so they may erase operatives' memories completely of KND traces. The Illuminati used the Octogan to see the Apocalypse, the End of the Universe. They knew the danger that existed beyond the Time Gate, how the gods were deceived, and so the Illuminati declared their selves the "God" of the world, intending to save everybody with the Octogan's power. Recently, the Octogan was possessed and controlled by Reggie Johnson, the King of the World. Its energy was once used to make the Hobby-Hobby Fruit by Caesar, and the fruit was eaten by Sugar. It granted Sugar the power to turn people into toys, erasing those victims from everyone's memory, and the fruit trapped her in Age Stasis. One day, however, the Octogan's power became too much for Reggie, and it killed him. His son, Andrew Johnson, took control of the Octogan and became the new King. Appearance The Octogan takes the form and size of an ordinary 8-ball, except it flashes an assortment of colors, a new color every millisecond. Unfathomable power spirals inside of it, it is extremely hot to the touch, and it vibrates constantly, but the vibrations can only be felt, not seen most of the time. When inside the World Leaders' golden pyramid, the Octogan takes the form of a small globe of the Earth. Powers The Octogan allows its holder to see beyond the timeline and view the deepest secrets of the universe, such as the Dimensional Fusion and the gods who created it. It can be harnessed for its power to be put in machines, i.e. decommissioning modules, which can not only wipe people's memories with Time Chi, it can take away element bending with Energy Chi, even from a half-god like Grandfather. The Octogan can completely restore any ruined area to its previous form, even all of the people that lived on it. A fairly powerful human like The King can implant the Octogan into an empty eye socket and use its powers for himself, allowing him to counter any sort of element form and control it. The Octogan is able to hide itself and its holders from history to great extent. Beings who are able to supernaturally see throughout time, such as timebenders in general or some form of magic, will be forced out of their vision should the Octogan come across a memory. Just as well, the Octogan cannot be drawn in a picture, and/or should it be magically implanted in a picture, it will blow the viewers away and disappear. The Octogan is also able to contain other powerful objects like the Soul Stone and use its power. Weaknesses and Dangers It takes an incredible amount of personal strength to control the Octogan, and losing control could result in one's death. The Octogan is very hot to the touch, and if left on the ground, it will shake and move around uncontrollably. The Octogan doesn't have any specific weaknesses, but Sugar was able to break her Age Stasis curse through her Music Chi. If one uses enough chi-blocks (it takes a great amount), they can suppress the Octogan's power. Stories It's Appeared *Before They Were Kings *Down in the Negaverse (mentioned) *The Great Candied Adventure (cameo) *Legend of the Seven Lights **Seven Lights: The Side Stories **On The Way **Seven Lights: The Last Trivia *The term "octo" refers to the Number 8, and "gan" is a Japanese term for "eye", or a way of understanding. *It is roughly pronounced the same way as "octagon", except the "oh" sound is heard in the center. *A normal Magic 8 Ball is used for fortune telling, so the Octogan is essentially a far more powerful version of that. Category:Weapons Category:Timebenders Category:World Government Workers Category:Seven Lights Saga Antagonists Category:Crossover Items